


You Belong With Me

by VangelisLotte00



Series: Chansaw One-Shots [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VangelisLotte00/pseuds/VangelisLotte00
Summary: Verónica Sawyer es la única jugadora del equipo de futbol de Westerburg.Heather Chandler es la abeja reina.Y de alguna terminan siendo la una para la otra
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Kurt Kelly/Heather McNamara
Series: Chansaw One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787623
Kudos: 22





	You Belong With Me

La gente sabía quién era Verónica Sawyer, una de las pocas personas medianamente populares que había logrado su estatus sin usar a otros como peldaños; no era realmente influyente, pero la gente le tenía cierto respeto.

En la primera semana de clases de su primer año en el instituto había visto a un grupo de chicos empujarse unos a otros para poder asomarse al tablón de anuncios. Movida por la curiosidad leyó la hoja de nombres donde aquellos adolescentes peleaban por apuntarse; las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol iban a ser el siguiente sábado. Verónica sabía jugar, su padre era un fanático del deporte y a falta de un primogénito varón había compartido dicha pasión con su hija única. En primaria jugó un par de temporadas en un equipo mixto hasta que un chaval con la pubertad adelantada le hizo una falta que acabó con el hombro izquierdo fuera de su sitio y su madre sacándola del equipo. Miró a su alrededor, era más alta que la mayoría de los chicos allí reunidos y estaba segura de que podía lanzar mejor que ellos; así que cuando la multitud se dispersó Verónica apuntó su nombre en la lista y salió corriendo para no llegar tarde a clase.

La primera vez que se presentó frente al entrenador este la largó, alegando que las chicas no jugaban en su equipo y que si quería hacer algún deporte fuera a las animadoras o con la jugadoras de volleyball. Una semana después Verónica fue al despacho de entrenador con un portafolio que contenía extractos del reglamento, la convocatoria de la liga juvenil de fútbol de Ohio y una lista de mujeres que jugaban o habían participado en esta con equipos mixtos.  
Ante esto, el entrenador aceptó hacerle una prueba mientras el equipo titular practicaba en la pista. Su primera estrategia fue la intimidación, gritando que era un gusano sin coordinación incapaz marcar un punto ni aunque estuviera justo debajo del poste de anotación, pero tras ver que la chica tenía una habilidad más que decente para el deporte pasó a la fase de negociación,

-Mira, chica - le dijo con el balón bajo el brazo, con un tono de voz mucho más suave que el que había utilizado durante la última media hora - juegas bien, te lo reconozco. Lo que querías demostrar ha quedado demostrado; pero este no es tu sitio.

-No quiero demostrar nada - respondió, cruzando los brazos e irguiéndose para no parecer achantada- Solo quiero jugar al fútbol - el entrenador resopló.

-Puedes jugar si quieres - hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el equipo de chicos que practicaba jugadas a unos metros de ellos - entrena con nosotros, podrías meterle caña a más de uno de ellos - se ajustó la gorra roja con el título de entrenador - pero no puedo dejarte salir al campo sabiendo que voy a acabar teniendo que dar un explicación de porqué dejé que te mandaran a urgencias.

-Eso es problema mío - replicó.

-No, chica, es mi responsabilidad. ¿Ves a ese chico? - señaló a un chaval cerca del metro noventa tanto en altura como en envergadura - Si eres capaz de seguir corriendo después de que cinco tíos como ese te plaquen, entonces puedes jugar. - Verónica torció el gesto, era cabezona y orgullosa, pero no estúpida; el entrenador tenía un punto.

-¿Entonces puedo entrenar con el equipo? - el hombre se encogió de hombros.

-No hay problema - dijo peinándose el bigote salpicado de canas - Pondré tu nombre en la lista y te asignaré un puesto de suplente. Podrás poner en tu solicitud que eras parte del equipo si es lo que quieres.

-Gracias, entrenador.

***

Las Heathers eran una institución en la escuela, todo el mundo quería estar cerca ellas, eran promiscuas, despiadadas y superficiales, pero eran todo lo que alguien podría aspirar a ser en Sherwood, Ohio. Y la que ostentaba el título de reina indiscutible, era Heather Chandler.

-¿Estás segura, Heather? - la afilada voz hizo eco en el vestuario femenino, normalmente vacío a esa hora a excepción de Verónica, quien aprovechaba no tener que cursar gimnasia (ventajas de ser titular del equipo) para dar unas vueltas alrededor de la pista cuando estaba vacía.

-Sí, joder - al chasquido del mechero le siguió el olor a tabaco inundando la zona de casilleros. - Flemming tiene clase con los de segundo a esta hora. Tengo su horario.

Verónica sujetó la camiseta limpia entre sus manos a punto de ponérsela y puso los ojos en blanco, dispuesta a cambiarse y salir del vestuario sin que ninguna de las otras chicas notara su presencia.

-La última vez también lo tenías - respondió la primera voz, más grave y calmada que la segunda - Y acabamos castigadas una semana.

-Flemming tenía una sustitución.

-No es mi problema.

-Entonces no me culpes a mí

-Te culpo porque tu único puto trabajo es enterarte de lo que pasa en este instituto.

-Y lo hago - la chica resopla - Eres tú la que decide saltarse clases porque tiene cero autocontrol. - la primera bufa.

-No me hables de autocontrol, Heather

-No sigas por ahí, Heather.

Verónica, ya completamente vestida y ordenando su bolsa de deporte volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, habiendo reconocido por fin a la abeja reina y su lugarteniente.

-Da igual - una tercera voz se suma a la discusión, Heather McNamara, jefa de las animadoras. - Aquí no hay nadie y Flemming no va a venir a buscarnos.

-Más te vale - hay una breve pausa en la que el trío disfruta de su aparentemente secreta escapada de clases. 

\- Tengo que algo que contaros 

-¿Es sobre Michael? - Verónica para en seco, conoce a un Michael: repetidor y defensa; no es muy rápido pero sabe coordinar al resto de su alineación.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Ni cinco minutos - las chicas ríen confidentes mientras Verónica deja escapar una sonrisa de medio lado y niega con la cabeza, ya con la bolsa de deporte cargada al hombro.

-Al menos volviste pronto a casa.

-Sí, no sé qué esperabas - continua McNamara - Ya es más de lo que ha jugado esta temporada.

-¿Ahora hablas de fútbol? - contrataca la chica con la voz ácida y afilada.

-Kurt no habla de otra cosa - responde la animadora.

-Seguro que repite las jugadas mientras folláis - la voz suave y tiránica reaparece en escena.

-Eso solo pasó una vez - Verónica pone cara de asco al imaginarse al quarterback recitando alineaciones mientras empuja sobre la jefa de animadoras. - Y era para durar más.

-Sigue diciéndote eso a ti misma - otra pausa y el olor a tabaco se intensifica - Si pudiera tirarse al fútbol te dejaría.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Tienes razón - su tono transmite la sonrisa sarcástica que debe haberse dibujado en su cara - Seguro que ya ha intentado abrirle un agujero a un balón de fútbol pero tiró la toalla cuando empezó a rasparle la polla.

Un ligera risotada escapa de los labios de Verónica al visualizar la escena. El vestuario se queda en un completo silencio que se ve rápidamente interrumpido por un grito y tres pares de pasos repiqueteando contra el suelo de linóleo.

-¿Quién coño está ahí? - las tres chicas se asoman al pasillo que la jugadora estaba a punto de abandonar.

-Alguien que usa el vestuario para cambiarse - responde con voz calmada, ni de lejos intimidada por la chica rubia que ha llegado a su altura, tan solo un palmo de distancia y casi tan alta como Verónica; casi.

-¿Y tú eres? - Heather Chandler era imponente, como sacada de un fantasía adolescente poco realista que Hollywood había grabado y maquetado para que los jóvenes soñaran con un ideal inalcanzable. 

-¿No sabes quien soy? - bufa en respuesta, arqueando una ceja.

-Es Verónica Sawyer - se apresura McNamara, con una expresión mucho más amable que la mirada intimidante de Chandler o la mueca que casi podría considerarse de asco que pintaba la cara de Duke. - Juega en el equipo.

-Tu eres la bollera

-En realidad juego de Ala Abierta.

-¿Así se les llama a las que se la soplan al equipo después de los partidos?

-Pensaba que era lesbiana.

-¿O sea que lo admites?

-Solo intento seguirte - Verónica se encoge de hombros después de la breve batalla verbal. En cualquier otro universo se hubiera sentido completamente intimidada por la cúspide de la pirámide social, pero no después de haberse pasado toda la secundaria ganándose el respeto de un equipo de adolescentes hormonados y competitivos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta, humedeciendo sus labios perfectamente cubiertos de pintalabios rojo.

-Te lo he dicho, me estaba cambiando - señala con el pulgar sobre el hombro a la puerta que da al campo de fútbol - Tenía hora libre y he estado corriendo.

-¿Cuánto has oído? - pregunta Duke, con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Nada nuevo - rueda los ojos - Nos llevamos riendo de la eyaculación precoz de Michael Langdon desde segundo año

-¿Nos?

-El equipo

-¿De verdad te consideras parte del equipo? - bufa Chandler lanzando una mirada escéptica. Verónica estaba en forma, pero no tenía el físico de un jugador de fútbol.

-No estás muy pendiente de los eventos deportivos, ¿eh? - arquea una ceja, petulante. Tenía razón, lo único que le interesaba a Heather de los partidos eran las fiestas de después.

-Es de las mejores anotadoras, Heather - murmura McNamara, quien recibe una mirada asesina por parte de su homónima.

-¿Mejores? - Verónica cruza los brazos, ajustándose la banda de la cinta de deporte sobre el hombro - Yo diría la mejor.

-Tampoco te flipes - contraataca la animadora. Heather McNamara era una monada; atlética, alegre, amable y por alguna razón mejor amiga de la mayor zorra que ha conocido el estado de Ohio. - Kurt te saca diez puntos - la jugadora bufa en respuesta.

-Porque es el quarterback - pone los ojos en blanco - su índice de fallos se carga la estadística. Y eso sin tener en cuenta los puntos que marca sin las asistencia de Sweeney, que son pocos. - McNamara está a punto de replicar pero se ve cortada por Chandler.

-Me importa una mierda el fútbol - agarra el mentón de Verónica, clavando sus uñas acrílicas en las mejillas encendidas por su súbita cercanía - No vuelvas a espiarnos - la jugadora intenta responder pero la afilada mirada de unos ojos grises fríos matan sus palabras antes de que puedan hacerse paso - Y no me interrumpas cuando hablo.

Dicho esto la chica emprende su camino, saliendo por la puerta que Verónica había estado a punto de atravesar antes de ser descubierta y seguida de cerca por Duke y McNamara, quien se apresura a alcanzar a sus dos amigas después de despedirse de la ella. La jugadora volvió a colocarse la cinta de la bolsa sobre el hombro y sonrió de medio lado.

-Vaya zorra - dijo para sí misma con un risilla.

***

-No sé qué coño se cree - Heather observaba a Verónica, sentada junto a un montón de perdedores y vistiendo la cazadora del equipo; riendo exageradamente algún chiste de mierda.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso? - respondió Duke, mordisqueando el extremo de un palito de pescado mientras mantenía la vista fija en un ajado ejemplar de Moby Dick.

-Cállate, Heather. - la susodicha puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura.

-Es divertida - añadió McNamara, quien acaba de llegar a la mesa seguida de Kurt - No deberías echarle la cruz tan rápidamente.

-Es una arrogante - bufó Chandler

-Le dijo el muerto al degollado… - volvió a murmurar Duke, casi para sí misma.

-¡Cállate, Heather! - el quarterback comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- ¿Y tú de qué coño te ríes?  
-Nada, nada - levantó ambas manos demostrando inocencia para acto seguido pasar un brazo por lo hombros de la rubia sentada a su lado - Pero Heather tiene razón, Ronica es muy guay. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-¿Desde cuando sois todos tan amiguitos? - Chandler cruza los brazos y arquea una ceja, mirando desafiante a su mejor amiga y el novio de esta.

-Desde primer año, diría yo - Kurt se encoge de hombros, rascándose el interior de la oreja con el meñique de su mano libre - Es mi mejor amiga.

-Pensaba que Ram era tu mejor amigo 

-Ram es mi bro - explica, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Rónica es diferente, es una chica. - mira de reojo a McNamara y se apresura a explicar - Pero no la veo como una chica, o sea, está buena, pero para mí es como si fuera un tío. Eso no significa que piense que los tíos están buenos, tengo ojos pero no de esa manera, tu me entiendes.

Da igual - la afilada voz de Heather corta la diatriba de Kurt - Sigo sin entender porque está en el equipo.

-Eso pensé yo - ríe - luego me acertó con el balón en la cara desde cuarenta yardas.

-¿Para eso la queréis en el equipo? - bufa - ¿para dar pases?

-Nah - dice quitándole importancia con la mano - Es porque corre como una hija de puta. Si pilla el balón el touchdown es casi seguro.

-¿Eso es lo que hace el Ala Abierta? 

-Vaya, si hasta sabes su posición - Heather rueda los ojos 

-Me lo dijo ella

-Y tu lo recordaste

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Kurt? - el chico vuelve a levantar las manos.

-Nada, solo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad - sonríe - Ya sé, la invitaré a la fiesta del viernes - se gira hacia el fondo del comedor, donde el eje de la conversación continua comiendo con el escuadrón de pringados. - ¡RONICAA! - el grito se alza sobre la cacofonía de conversaciones. La chica se gira hacia la voz ellos, no demasiado sorprendida por la voz de Kurt irrumpiendo a voces. Levanta levemente la cabeza en una pregunta silenciosa. El quarterback le hace gestos para que se acerque hasta que ella rueda lo ojos y se levanta.

-¿Qué quieres? - pregunta al llegar a la altura de la mesa, sin molestarse en saludar.

-Ven a mi fiesta del viernes.

-No - mete las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora - ¿Algo más?

-No seas así - insiste con voz llorona - Nunca vienes a mis fiestas

-Porque tus fiestas son una mierda, Kurt.

-Tiene razón - corrobora Duke. El quarterback la ignora pero Verónica sonríe de medio lado enseñando los dientes.

\- Vengaaaaa

-No

-¿Por mí? - hace un puchero que roza lo ridículo - ¿Tu mejor amigo?

-No 

-Déjala, Kurt - Chandler interrumpe, fingiendo no estar interesada en la conversación mirando sus perfectas uñas cubiertas de esmalte rojo. - Algunas personas saben a qué lugar pertenecen.

-¿A qué te refieres? - ataca de vuelta Verónica, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y encajando los hombros.

-A que tu concepto de diversión es jugar a D&D hasta después de las 9 - aparta la vista de sus uñas para clavar sus fríos ojos en los de la jugadora - No las fiestas, la gente y esas cosas que no dan pena. - Verónica suelta una carcajada.

-Despierta, Heather - niega, ante la contrariada expresión de la chica rubia - No estamos en los noventa. - Antes de que pueda responder se gira hacia Kurt - Nos vemos - dice como despedida para McNamara y el quarterback, añade una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia Duke y vuelve hacia su mesa.

Vaya zorra - murmura Heather, apuñalando con el tenedor la comida ya fría en su bandeja.

***

El dormitorio de Heather estaba en la segunda planta, el de sus padres era más grande pero a cambio ella se había quedado con un pequeño balcón precedido de una enorme ventana. Estaba orientado de manera que recibía la luz durante casi todo el día, en verano la mucama tenía orden de asegurarse de que las cortinas estaban corridas antes de que amaneciera y en invierno las dejaba abiertas para que entrara la claridad de la luna. La vista no era nada del otro mundo. El balcón daba a otro casi idéntico en la fachada de la casa vecina, menos ostentosa que la de Heather pero a juego con el nivel del barrio. Cuando era pequeña vio a un par de veces al hijo de los vecinos pasearse por su propia habitación, pero para cuando cumplió los 12 el muchacho se fue a la universidad y esa habitación permaneció vacía; razón por la que Heather dejó de preocuparse por quien pudiera estar espiando su ventana. 

Hasta que a finales de verano, los Ferguson vendieron la casa y alguien ocupó el dormitorio que había permanecido inhabitado durante los últimos cinco años. 

Heather la vió por primera vez en la madrugada de un sábado. Había salido con Duke y McNamara y llegó a casa pocas horas antes del amanecer. Cruzó torpemente la puerta de su habitación, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible pese a cargar con los tacones en una mano y estar sumida en un profundo estado etílico. La luz del dormitorio al otro lado de su balcón estaba encendida y una chica escribía en una libreta sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Tardó unos segundos en entender la imagen y procesar las consecuencias de esta; no más pasearse desnuda por la habitación sin cerrar las cortinas. 

Después de eso habían coincidido varias veces, pero nunca llegaron a interactuar realmente. A veces Heather salía a fumar por la noche, y la chica estaba echada sobre el escritorio estudiando, a veces la veía hacer flexiones antes de acostarse o la pillaba mirando curiosa porque la rubia había dejado la ventana abierta y la música a todo trapo. Era alta, con el pelo castaño oscuro que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y muy en forma. Le sonaba, probablemente iban al mismo instituto pero Heather ya conocía a toda la gente que merecía la pena en Westerburg. Nunca le prestó atención, y la otra chica hizo lo mismo.

Cuando Heather acorraló a Verónica en los vestuarios la reconoció, pero no mentía al decir que no sabía quién era. Sabía que había una chica en el equipo de fútbol, McNamara lo comentó en algún momento y su nombre era mencionado a menudo en el mundillo de los eventos deportivos; pero nunca había coincidido con ella en ninguna fiesta (si es que iba) o había oído algún rumor que resultará útil más allá de los típicos sobre cómo había conseguido entrar en el equipo de forma poco lícita o que había mirado de más a alguna animadora. Ahora, Heather sabía que aquella chica de la que había oído hablar vagamente era la misma que acaba de entrar en la habitación frente a su balcón y se tiraba sobre la cama.

Continuó fumando en silencio, observando la camiseta del equipo del instituto con el número 10 colgada junto a la puerta y el casco sobre el escritorio de madera; todo resultaba bastante obvio ahora que prestaba atención. Verónica notó el escrutinio de su vecina, hicieron contacto visual durante un largo minuto hasta que se decidió a apartar la mirada. Buscó en su mochila hasta hacerse con una libreta y un bolígrafo. Heather la observó curiosa, dando lánguidos toques al pitillo que sujetaba entre los dedos para que la ceniza fuera arrastrada por el suave viento de octubre.  
La chica puso la libreta en horizontal, presionando contra el cristal para que se pudiera leer lo que había escrito en letras grandes.

“FUMAS MUCHO”

\- No es tu puto problema - gruñó Heather. Verónica río entre dientes, se señaló la oreja y se encogió de hombros. En respuesta Chandler chasqueó la lengua, apagó el cigarro restregándolo en la barandilla metálica y entró en su habitación para buscar una libreta con la que hacer lo mismo.

“NO ES TU PROBLEMA”

Verónica puso los ojos en blanco y pasó otra página en su libreta.

“QUE SIMPÁTICA”

Heather leyó rápidamente el mensaje, bufó y corrió las ventanas de su habitación, dando por terminada la conversación.  
No volvió a abrir las cortinas hasta por la noche, se había acostumbrado a dormir con la luz de la luna reflejada en el suelo de su habitación y la luz matutina la obligaba a levantarse mejor que la alarma del móvil. Verónica acababa de entrar en la habitación con el pelo húmedo mojando sus hombros y un pijama enorme de pokemón. Cogió una hoja de su libreta, garabateó sobre ella y la pegó con fiso contra el cristal de la ventana antes de irse a dormir. La jugadora vió el mensaje a la mañana siguiente.

“BONITO PIJAMA. NERD”

Al volver de clase Heather vió la respuesta pegada en la ventana opuesta.

“MEJOR QUE UN BATÍN LOL”

Molesta, arrancó el papel y dejó una nueva respuesta.

“ES DE SEDA”

Al rato miró por la ventana y encontró otro mensaje de Verónica, quien estaba sentada en su escritorio, probablemente estudiando.

“SIGUE SIENDO DE VIEJA”

La siguiente misiva de Heather fue simple

“IMBECIL”

***

El viernes por la noche las Heathers llamaron a la puerta de la casa de Kurt cuando la fiesta ya estaba en su apogeo, como siempre mucho después de la hora a la que el quarterback las había invitado. 

-Retraso de cortesía - McNamara dió un paso al interior del sótano acondicionado como sala de juegos.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar - respondió simplemente Chandler ante el comentario sobre su retraso para a continuación quitarle el vaso de la mano y dar un trago largo - Vaya mierda de cerveza - añadió devolviendo la bebida a Kurt a la vez que escaneaba a los invitados.

-Tampoco teníamos prisa por llegar - Duke gruñó con poco animo para interactuar más allá del beer pong. - Voy a por una copa

Verónica estaba apoyada contra la barra de bar donde Ram intentaba recrear algún cóctel exótico que había visto en youtube para al final obtener un mezcla de color brillante que tendría un sabor similar a colonia con fruta. Hablaba con un par de chicos del equipo y Amy del club de teatro, quien llevaba consiguiendo el rol principal desde primero. Un flash de color rojo captó su atención y se apresuró a recorrer la estancia con la mirada hasta dar con la figura de Heather Chandler recibiendo el vaso que tendía Duke. No siendo realmente parte de la conversación ya, se excuso con un gesto de cabeza y se acercó a la chica rubia.

-Bonito vestido - dijo simplemente, bebiendo del botellín que le había dado Ram minutos atrás y paseando su mirada por la figura abrazada por la tela escarlata del vestido sin mangas.

-Por fin demuestras algo de buen gusto - respondió de vuelta Heather, siendo totalmente consciente del chequeo poco disimulado de la jugadora.

-Sigo prefiriendo el batín - 

-¿No era de vieja? - dijo chasqueando la lengua, molesta.

-Tiene su punto - Verónica se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo muy bien porque se había acercado a la abeja reina. 

-¿Lo haces mucho? - la voz de Heather sonaba inocente y por ende extremadamente peligrosa.

-¿El qué?

-Espiarme por la ventana - la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara fue amplia y satisfactoria al ver como la jugadora se sonrojaba.

-Yo no hago eso - se apresuró a explicar - Quiero decir, alguna vez te he visto pero no ha sido a posta, ya sabes, mi ventana da a la tuya. Es difícil no mirar. No quiero decir que no pueda evitarlo lo hago sin querer - una risotada interrumpió la diatriba.

-¿Siempre te pones tan nerviosa? - 

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido, un poco confusa por el obvio cambio de actitud de Heather.

-Ya sabes, en las fiestas... - hizo un gesto con el brazo refiriéndose a la masa de adolescentes beodos a su alrededor -...con la chicas - su voz sonaba casual pero el aleteo de sus pestañas no lo era.

-¿Ahora coqueteas conmigo? - Verónica miraba a la chica confundida, sin saber interpretar por dónde quería ir la conversación.

-No soy yo la que ha venido directa a hablar conmigo cuando me ha visto cruzar la puerta - Heather puso los ojos en blanco.

-Quería ser amable-

-Sí, ya - bufó - Te he visto mirarme.

-No te he mirado - se defendió, molesta por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Verónica, has pasado demasiado tiempo con los chicos - dio un paso hacia delante, haciendo la distancia entre ellas más pequeña y así poner quitar una invisible pelusa que parecía haber llamado su atención en el hombro de la chaqueta de Verónica. - Eres tan obvia como ellos.

*** 

-¡Sawyer! - gritó el entrenador - ¡Estás dormida! ¡Atenta al balón! - era el tercer pase que Verónica perdía esa tarde. Asintió y volvió a concentrarse en el ejercicio, haciendo sus pensamientos a un lado y centrando su total atención en capturar la pelota que Kurt lanzaba hacia ella. Corrió, sintiendo sus cuádriceps quemar por la explosión de velocidad que el cuerpo les exigía para poder capturar el balón antes de que tocara el suelo o que alguno de los defensas untara su cara con césped. Saltó, atrapando el objeto entre sus brazos para acto seguido caer y rodar dentro de la zona de anotación. - Bien chicos, un descanso. - Un brazo amigo ayudó a la chica a levantarse mientras se sacaba el casco de la cabeza.

-Estás en otro lado - Ram estaba cubierto de sudor, ambos caminaron hacia las gradas.

-Estoy cansada, nada más - se excusó. En parte era cierto, la fiesta de la noche anterior la había dejado con pocas horas de sueño. 

-Ya claro - dijo el linebacker chasqueando la lengua - ¿Seguro que no tiene que ver con Heather Chandler? - Verónica miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido.

-No, que va - bufó.

-Rónica - Ram tomó la botella de agua del banquillo y dio un largo trago antes de ofrecérsela - La estuviste mirando toda la noche.

-Todo el mundo mira a Heather Chandler - la jugadora cogió la botella y se encogió de hombros - Pone mucho empeño en ello. - el chico la miró en silencio esperando una respuesta mejor. - ¡Es que no la entiendo! - gruñó exasperada - Primero es una zorra absoluta, después flirtea conmigo y por último me ignora durante el resto de la fiesta. - Ram empezó a reír, echando la cabeza hacia atrás exageradamente - No te rías.

-Es raro verte tan fuera de tu zona de confort - dijo poniendo su mano sobre la protección del hombro - Las citas no son lo tuyo.

-¿Entonces qué hago?

-A mí no me mires - se encogió de hombros - Yo no he dicho que sean lo mío. Pregúntale a Kurt, es él quien tiene novia - se giró buscando al quarterback con la mirada hasta localizarlo cerca de los palos - ¡EH, KURT! - gritó para llamar su atención - ¡VEN!

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el quarterback recobrando el aliento después de su carrera para llegar a la altura del linebreaker y la ala abierta.

-Rónica necesita tu ayuda - sentenció Ram - Ha caído en la red de Heather Chandler.

-¿Qué? No - negó Verónica - Yo no he caído en la red de nadie. De hecho no la aguanto.

-Te pone - afirmó el quarterback

-No

-Sí - insistieron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Es una zorra

-Pero es la zorra más atractiva de todo Sherwood - dijo Ram.

-El físico no lo es todo - discutió Verónica.

-A no ser que seas Heather Chandler - rebatió Kurt - Es físicamente perfecta, y lo sabes.

-¿Entonces por qué no sales con ella? - bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud defensiva.

-No me va el rollo reina del quinto círculo del infierno - se encogió de hombros

-¿Y a mí sí?

-Sí - volvieron a responder los dos al unísono. Verónica lanzó un gruñido exasperado.

-Tienes una oportunidad, Rónica - el tono de Ram se había vuelto conciliador - Heather Chandler te ha prestado atención, no hay mucha gente a la que le dirija más que una mirada

-A lo mejor solo quiere reírse de mí.

-Si quisiera reírse de ti ya lo habría hecho, y lo sabes - meditó la situación un momento, confundida por la insistencia de sus amigos.

-Paso de vosotros - dijo finalmente, volviendo a ponerse al caso después de escuchar las instrucciones del entrenador de que debía retomar el entrenamiento.

-Tengo razón - exclamó Kurt para que la escuchara después de que saliera al trote hacia el centro del campo. Verónica fingió no haberle oído.

***

El tercer sábado de cada mes era día de partido. Westerburg nunca había tenido una comunidad volcada en su equipo, pero después de llegar a las semifinales dos años seguidos habían conseguido ganar cierta relevancia y el partido de los sábados se convirtió en un momento de reunión para los alumnos. 

Heather nunca iba a los partidos. En primero había acudido con más asiduidad para apoyar a McNamara en sus primeras rutinas como animadora, pero a medida que empezó a encabezar la pirámide ganó confianza en sí misma y la necesidad de esperar al descanso viendo un juego que no entendía desapareció. Heather odiaba los partidos. Hacía frío, las gradas estaban pegajosas, la gente empujaba y el equipo siempre perdía; bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero nunca llegaban a la final, lo cual era prácticamente lo mismo. Perdían, con dignidad, pero aún así era perder.

Y pese a todo eso, Heather fue al partido de ese sábado.

McNamara había diseñado una rutina nueva para el descanso y estaba nerviosa, por eso el resto de las Heathers se habían sentado en las gradas cerca del banquillo donde los suplentes y el equipo de animadoras esperaban su turno. Además, todo el mundo que merecía la pena iría a la fiesta post partido en el patio trasero de Michael Langdon. Esas eran las razones que habían arrastrado a Heather Chandler fuera de su casa para pasar la tarde sentada en un trozo de metal pegajoso mirando un deporte que no entendía, ninguna de ellas era la jugadora sentada frente a ella en el banquillo, con el pelo torpemente recogido en un moño y balanceando las piernas nerviosa mientra no perdía vista de nada de lo que pasaba en el campo. 

Heather repartía su atención entre miradas al marcador para saber quién iba ganando y revisar sus redes sociales; por ahora iban perdiendo. El quarterback encabezó una jugada que resultó en la gente gritando de pie en las gradas, aplaudiendo los 6 puntos que se sumaban al marcador y que los acercaba un poco más a la puntuación de los Razorbacks. 

-¿Qué ha pasado? - susurró en el oído de Duke a la vez que aplaudía con el resto del público para disimular el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Kurt ha hecho un touchdown - respondió la chica vestida con una enorme sudadera verde.

-¿Vamos ganando ya?

-Nope - negó, volviéndose a sentar una vez que la euforia se disipaba - Tienen una defensa muy fuerte, les está costando traspasarla. Kurt ha aprovechado un hueco pero no creo que vuelvan a dejarle pasar.

-Otro año que no vamos a la final - Heather puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a concentrarse en el teléfono.

-Qué poco espíritu deportivo, Heather - Verónica estaba apoyada sobre la valla que separaba las gradas del banco.

-Soy realista - se encogió de hombros - En cuatro lo más lejos que habéis llegado ha sido a la semifinal.

-Yo creo que este es nuestro año - respondió la jugadora, segura de sí misma.

-El marcador dice otra cosa - señaló.

-Aún queda mucho partido - sonrió de medio lado - Todavía no he jugado yo.

-¿Tú no eras titular? - escéptica, enarcó una ceja, mirando de arriba a abajo a la chica en el uniforme blanco y azul del equipo.

-Lo soy.

-¿Y por qué no estás jugando? - Verónica río.

-Yo no juego hasta el segundo tiempo - se inclinó sobre la barra metálica con actitud confidente - Soy el arma secreta.

-Ya, claro - Heather rodó los ojos, ni de lejos impresionada por la actitud engreída de la chica.

-Lo digo en serio - fingió estar ofendida.

-Estás muy segura de ti misma, ¿verdad? -

-No tengo razones para pensar lo contrario - Heather bufó en respuesta y clavó su vista en el partido aunque no le despertara ningún tipo de interés - ¿Qué te apuestas?

-¿A qué? - preguntó mirándola de reojo

-A que ganamos el partido - Heather puso los ojos en blanco una vez más pero le siguió el rollo.

-¿Qué quieres apostar? -

-Una cita - Verónica sonaba distraída, como si no acabara de hacer un movimiento con la chica más deseada de todo el instituto, conocida por su habilidad de hundirte la vida si te atreves a hacerle un mal gesto.

-¿Qué tienes? - su mirada todavía en el campo - ¿Doce años?

-¿Te retiras, Chandler? -

-Está bien - gruñó exasperada - Y si yo gano, ¿que consigo de todo esto?

-Pide lo que quieras - Verónica se encogió de hombros.

-Ya pensaré algo…

El partido avanzó rápido, con el marcador cada vez menos ajustado a pesar de los incesantes esfuerzos del quarterback por atravesar la defensa del equipo contrario. Heather sonreía con malicia, iba a tener a Verónica cargando sus libros y atendiendo a sus caprichos durante una semana sin darle la oportunidad de replicar o hacer alguno de sus estúpidos comentarios sarcásticos. El primer tiempo acabó y el desánimo pesaba sobre las gradas y los jugadores agotados. Se reunieron alrededor del entrenador quien dibujaba estrategias sobre una pizarra mientras las animadoras salían al centro del campo entre vítores y aplausos a hacer su rutina. Chandler y Duke lanzaron gritos de apoyo a McNamara, aplaudiendo cada pirueta y salto que la animadora hacía en lo alto de la pirámide.

-Sawyer, calienta - rumió el entrenador - Te toca.

Verónica corría al borde del campo, manteniendo la respiración estable para no agotarse antes de saltar al campo. Inquieta, sus pies moviéndose de un lado para otro, esperando a que el árbitro admitiera el cambio. El pelo le caía sobre la cara después de la carrera y molesta se soltó el moño para intentar recogerse el cabello de forma cómoda para jugar, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y atenta del partido como para anudar el pelo de manera eficiente.

-Dios, Verónica - exclamó Heather - Ven aquí. - saltó la valla ante la mirada atónita del equipo. La jugadora se aproximo confusa - Dame la goma - extendió la mano y Verónica obedeció, dejando su pelo suelto sobre los hombros - Ahora date la vuelta. - La reina de Westerburg lanzó una mirada a uno de los suplentes para que se levantara, el chico lo hizo de inmediato, dejando un hueco libre para que se pusiera de pie sobre el banquillo y pudiera recoger el cabello de Verónica con facilidad.

-Me estás pegando tirones-

-Deja de quejarte - murmuró entre dientes. Sus manos tomaban con gracia lo mechones enredados, luchando con los nudos con los dedos hasta lograr anudar todo el pelo en una coleta alta - Ya está.

-Gracias - Verónica giró sobre sus pies, mirando a la chica subida sobre el banquillo. Todo el mundo observaba confundido a Heather Chandler y su inesperado gesto de amabilidad

-Ni lo digas 

-¡Sawyer! - el entrenador estaba de los nervios - ¡Al campo! - Se disculpó con una sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia el resto del equipo, reunidos en círculo para escuchar la estrategia. Heather saltó con elegancia la valla cuando el entrenador le señaló que esa zona era solo para jugadores y volvió a su sitio al lado de Duke, quien le lanzó una larga mirada arqueando la ceja.

-Cállate, Heather

-No he dicho nada - se defendió, todavía mirando a su amiga del mismo modo.

El partido empezó de nuevo, y en los primeros quince minutos Heather supo que había perdido la apuesta. Kurt tenía razón, Verónica corría como alma que lleva el diablo en cuanto escuchaba el silbato y no paraba hasta llevar la pelota a la zona de anotación. Era mucho más rápida y ágil que los enormes defensas de los Razorbacks, quienes no esperaban a una chica escabulléndose de su férrea línea de contraataque. El entrenador había esperado a que el equipo rival estuviera exhausto tras un intenso primer tiempo para lanzarles a la chica fresca y lista para atravesar el campo en spring. Kurt y ella estaban perfectamente coordinados, leyendo con facilidad los pensamientos del otro sobre el campo, dando el pase en el momento perfecto. Ram era la sombra de Verónica, corría a unos cuantos metros de ella, lanzándose sobre cualquier jugador que quisiera interrumpir su carrera con un placaje. La chica acabó en varias ocasiones con la cara enterrada en el césped, pero se levantaba sin problema dispuesta a encontrar nuevas formas de abrirse paso, dejando que la adrenalina amortigüe el dolor de los golpes hasta la mañana siguiente. 

Heather coreo los vítores cuando la jugadora cruzó una vez más la línea de anotación y el marcador de los Rottweilers se adelantó al del equipo visitante, disfrutando por primera vez del juego después de que Duke le explicara lo básico para que pudiera seguir las jugadas

El partido acabó. Kurt corrió a besar a McNamara para celebrar el resultado. Habían ganado. 

Heather había perdido la apuesta

***

Verónica esperó a que el reloj marcara las 8 para llamar a la puerta de la casa de Heather. La había visto deambular por su habitación a través de la ventana, probándose un par de atuendos y secándose el pelo con el difusor para dejarlo suave y esponjoso. La certeza de que Heather estaba poniendo atención en su aspecto para la cita aumentó los nervios en el estómago de la jugadora. Ella misma estaba confusa por toda la situación. Dos semanas antes habría afirmado sin titubeos que Heather Chandler era la persona más insufrible de todo el estado, pero ahora estaba parada en el porche de la casa de al lado, después de estar una hora pensando qué ponerse y haber maldecido su decisión de ignorar a Martha cuando intentó enseñarla a maquillarse de forma decente. El único apoyo que había recibido por parte de los dos idiotas que la habían llevado a esta situación era una palmadita en el hombro acompañada de un “se tu misma” y un preservativo caducado que Ram siempre llevaba en la cartera. 

Verónica gimió, mortificada y dejó caer su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta antes de tocar al timbre. Segundos después escuchó pasos en el interior de la casa y el ruido de alguien girando el cerrojo.

-Pasa - Heather abrió la puerta sin detenerse a mirarla y caminó escaleras arriba esperando a que la otra chica la siguiera.

El cuarto de Heather es más grande que el suyo. Con el suelo cubierto de moqueta roja y las paredes pintadas de blanco. Había varias estanterías hasta arriba de libros y un escritorio a parte de la enorme cama con dosel.

-¿Quien tiene una cama con dosel en este siglo? - bromeó. Heather estaba apoyada contra el lavabo de su baño, aplicándose el pintalabios con precisión quirúrgica.

-La gente con clase - Verónica rió entre dientes pero no respondió, siguió paseando por la habitación esperando a que la chica termina de maquillarse, martirizándose internamente por el eyeliner que le había robado media hora de su vida.

-¿Está sois tú y Heather? - miraba una foto con un marco de oso panda que estaba sobre el escritorio. Dos niñas rubias sonreían sujetas de la mano. La más alta llevaba un peto y sonreía a la cámara tan genuinamente que dibujaba una expresión de felicidad en la cara de cualquiera que observara la foto. La otra, con el cabello dorado recogido con un scrunchie rojo exhibía un gesto inteligente y arrogante, como si estuviera satisfecha de haberse salido con la suya en alguna travesura.

-Sí - Heather salió del baño subida en subida en sus habituales tacones - Ahí tendríamos cinco años.

-No me suena haberos visto - Verónica levantó la vista de la foto para a continuación enmudecer ante la visión de la chica vestida con la minifalda y camisa. Heather quitaba la respiración, una cosa era verla en el día a día de la escuela y otra arreglada específicamente para salir. Su aspecto era más casual que en la fiesta en la casa de Kurt, pero igualmente cuidado. Su maquillaje era simplemente perfecto, destacando sus labios cubiertos de un tono que combinaba con la falda. La jugadora se sintió repentinamente avergonzada de sus vaqueros enrollados en los tobillos y la camisa estampada remetida sin cuidado con la cinturilla del pantalón de talle alto. 

-Fuimos a colegios distintos - Heather le arrebató la foto de las mano y volvió a colocarla en su sitio sobre el escritorio - No coincidimos hasta la secundaria. - Con los tacones ella hubiera sido más alta pero la suela de las botas militares de Verónica las dejaba a la misma altura. Se miraron en silencio durante un breve momento - ¿Vamos? - La jugadora asintió y salió de la habitación en dirección a la entrada.

-La parada no queda lejos - comentó, todavía bajando las escaleras - Pasa cada quince minutos.

-¿Qué? - exclamó Heather, deteniéndose de forma dramática a mitad camino.

-No es mucho - se apresuró a explicar sin darse cuenta de que la otra se había parado escaleras arriba - El último pasó hace un rato, tiene que estar a punto de llegar el siguiente.

-¿Quieres ir en autobús? - miraba a Verónica como si le acabará de sugerir ir arrastrándose a la otra punta del país

-Sí..? - estaba confusa - ¿Hay algún problema?

-¿Por qué no me llevas en tu coche? 

-No tengo coche - explicó encogiéndose de hombros. - Mi padre me deja el suyo pero han salido. - Heather cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-Iremos en el mío - sentenció adelantando a Verónica y cogiendo las llaves del Porsche del mueble de la entrada.

El coche era más amplio de lo que parecía desde fuera, con asientos de cuero y un leve olor a tabaco torpemente enmascarado con ambientador. El silencio era un poco incomodo, interrumpido de vez en cuando por las indicaciones de Verónica para llegar al destino. Encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente y sonrió divertida al ver a la chica rubia canturrear a la vez que conducía.

-¿Taylor Swift? - Heather arqueó una cerca sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno - se excusó - No te imagina escuchando al ojito derecho de américa.

-¿Y qué me imaginabas escuchando? - su voz era suave pero firme, su concentración se mantenía en el volante.

-No sé - encogió los hombros - Clásica, o algo así. Seguro que dabas clases de piano de pequeña.

-Ahí te equivocas - una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios - Tocaba el cello - Verónica río exageradamente y Heather hizo lo mismo de forma más sutil.

-Eres todo un cliché, Chandler-

Dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento frente al local con el letrero de neón. Era un sitio apartado del centro y de cualquier otro lugar que frecuentara la gente guay de Westerburg. Lo había elegido para asegurarse de que no coincidieran con nadie y así evitar que Heather entrara en modo abeja reina; en sus breves interacciones y mensajes a través de la ventana había descubierto que la chica se relajaba cuando estaba lejos del foco social.

-¿Dónde me has traído? - arrugó la nariz en un mueca de desagrado mientras observaba la fachada poco llamativa del local.

-A mi guarida secreta - bromeó, abriendo la puerta con un gesto caballeresco - Las damas primero.

El interior era un bar lleno de recreativas antiguas y mesas de billar. No había mucha gente, unos cuantos grupos aquí y allá en la barra, mirando la pantalla de la máquina de Tekken o alrededor de una mesa de billar.

-Esto es muy de los 80 - dijo Heather dando un largo vistazo al lugar.

-Tienes una americana con hombreras -

-Touché - dieron un par de pasos por los pasillos llenos de recreativas. -¿Y… - su voz sonaba dubitativa - ahora qué hacemos?

-Ahora jugamos - explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. En respuesta recibió una mirada incrédula. - Elige tú. - Heather miró a su alrededor antes de decantarse.

-Esa - señaló la máquina con dos enormes escopetas y el título de Dead Rising dibujado en el lateral encima de la cara a medio descomponer de un muerto en vida. Verónica sonrió.

-Genial

Cambiaron 20 dólares en monedas en la barra y se apresuraron a probar el juego, era simple: disparar a la pantalla, mata zombies para que no te maten a tí, avanza tantas rondas como puedas. Pese a su aparente falta de experiencia como gamer Heather no tardó en pillarle el truco a los controles y arrasar con cualquier enemigo que se le pusiera por delante, lanzando órdenes a Verónica para que la cubriera como si de verdad estuvieran en medio del apocalipsis. 

-Vale, me rindo - la jugadora soltó el arma de juguete derrotada - Si llega un pandemia de zombies no sería de las supervivientes.

-Concuerdo - respondió soltando con elegancia la escopeta en su soporte - Serías la idiota que no es capaz de matar a su mejor amigo convertido en zombie y acabarías infectada tú también.

-Alguien sabe del género 

-No vivo debajo de una piedra, Ronnie - rodó los ojos - yo también tengo un televisor y conexión a internet. - Verónica sonrió.

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mí - cogió la mano de Heather y la guió hasta llegar a una máquina con una pantalla enorme y una plataforma - Esta es mi favorita - dijo satisfecha, mirando el juego como si le perteneciera. - Estoy entre las diez mejores puntuaciones, vengo cada dos semanas a defender mi título.

-Friki - musitó.

-Prefiero héroe - la chica rubia volvió a rodar los ojos.

-¿Y a esto como se juega? - preguntó mirando la recreativa de arriba abajo sin encontrar los mandos. 

-Es Dance Dance Revolution - miraba impactada a Heather, sin poder asumir que su cita no conociera el juego. Su expresión permaneció imperturbable - ¿Nunca has jugado?

-Nunca he jugado a ninguno de estos juegos - dijo simplemente. Verónica suspiro.

-Tienes que pulsar los botones del suelo con los pies - explicó - Es un juego de baile, tienes que pisar las flechas cuando pasan por la silueta.

-Parece fácil - se subió a la plataforma mirando los cinco botones en el suelo.

-Ahora verás - murmuró Verónica antes de iniciar el juego.

La jugadora se movía como si flotara sobre la plataforma, apenas mirando la pantalla para saber qué flecha pisar, simplemente seguía la música con su cuerpo, disfrutando del ritmo electrónico que conocía ya de memoria. Heather en cambio luchaba por coordinar lo que veía en la pantalla con el movimiento de sus pies, enredándose con sus propias piernas en el cambio de posición. Verónica reía, radiante, disfrutando completamente la situación, de repente era obvio que tenía diecisiete años. 

-Otra vez - gruñó Heather una vez la canción acabó y su puntuación estaba lejos de la de su rival. Repitieron la partida, la veterana luciéndose cada vez, permitiéndose algún movimiento arriesgado dando giros o arrastrando los pies para encadenar combos. La otra por el contrario estaba demasiado concentrada en pisar las flechas a tiempo sin distraerse con las risas y juegos de la chica a su derecha. - ¡Mierda! - exclamó al ver la puntuación todavía demasiado baja. Frustrada se sentó al borde de la plataforma para deshacerse de los tacones, quedando solo con los calcetines hasta las rodillas. Verónica la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, Heather sonrió retadora - Dale.

Jugaron hasta que no les quedaban monedas, probando diferentes canciones mientras la rubia se esforzaba por alcanzar a la jugadora que parecía haber memorizado todas las canciones de la lista. 

-No está mal para una novata - comentó viendo la puntuación más que decente que había logrado en su última ronda.

-No es justo - gruño Heather, acomodándose la camisa entre abierta y respirando pesadamente- Está obsesionada con este juego.

-Es mi segunda opción si el fútbol no funciona - la chica rubia río por la broma fácil. Quizás estaba demasiado cansada para procesar que no tenía gracia, quizás la euforia desenfadada que desprendía la chica cuando bailaba la había vuelto blanda. Se acercó a ella y le colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, Verónica contuvo la respiración.

-Yo creo que te irá bien el fútbol - dijo suavemente, retomando por completo el control de la situación, disfrutando del rubor que cubría las mejillas de la jugadora.

-Eeeeh - titubeo - ¿Tienes hambre? - Heather sonrió.

-¿Qué habías pensado? 

Cenaron en uno de esos restaurantes ambientados en los años 50 que servían batidos en copas de cristal. La idea fue de Heather, nunca había estado en una cita formal así que quería probar a hacerlo al estilo Grease. Hablaron del instituto y pelearon por la patatas, discutieron sobre música y compartieron sus planes de futuro. Verónica se bloqueaba cuando la chica coqueteaba con ella de forma obvia, todavía no sabiendo gestionar del todo la situación aunque había sido ella quien le había pedido salir en un estado de locura transitoria. Heather se divertía, nunca había quedado con nadie de esa forma más allá de ir a algún lugar apartado a revolcarse en el asiento trasero del coche, no mentía al decir que en un principio pensó que esa sería el rumbo que tomaría la cita, pero el resultado final había sido con creces más satisfactorio. La había fascinado ver a Verónica bailando sobre la máquina, disfrutando del juego sin pensar en nada más; tenía una sonrisa muy bonita cuando sonreía de verdad, no esa mueca petulante que hacía todo el rato al igual que el resto de deportistas. Era un misterioso, en cualquier momento podía comentar alguna nueva peculiaridad inesperada que Heather estaba deseando conocer.  
El viaje de vuelta fue mucho más animado que el ida, cantando a pleno pulmón los éxitos pop que sonaban en los altavoces del coche. Verónica acompañó a Heather hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Ha estado bien - comentó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

-Me lo he pasado bien - se apoyó contra la puerta sin intención de entrar al interior - Inesperado. Hubiera apostado que no sabías divertirte.

-Hubieras vuelto a perder - bromeó torpemente. Sin saber si debía despedirse o si todavía tenía disponibles unos minutos con su cita. Heather río, sorprendentemente.

-Bueno, hemos tenido una cita… - comenzó.

-Ajá…

-Ha ido ha ido muy bien - continuó sin que Verónica fuera capaz de seguirla.

-Me alegro

-Y ahora me has acompañado hasta mi puerta - dijo, mirando a la chica a través de sus largas pestañas. La jugadora no era muy espabilada para estas cosas, chasqueo la lengua frustrada. 

-No te sigo

-Es obvio - puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué ocurre en este punto en las películas? - Iba dejando migas de pan.

-Eeeeeh, no sé - Verónica se rasco la nuca pensando - Supongo que ahora es cuando el chico besa a la chica o algo así - “Bingo” decía la mirada de Heather - Espera, ¿quieres que te bese?

-Sí, Verónica - respondió con voz cansina, volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco - Quiero que me beses. 

-Okay... - la jugadora se inclinó lentamente, sintiendo como la seguridad se escapaba de sus poros a medida que reducía la distancia entre ellas. Las manos de Heather se cruzaron tras su cintura y sonrió levemente cuando sus labios se encontraron. Verónica contuvo la respiración unos segundos, dejándose llevar por el movimiento de la boca experimentada que besaba la suya lentamente. Sus labios eran suaves y olía a vainilla y champú. El beso no era apasionado, sino un primer contacto que buscaba probar la piel de un nuevo conocido. Enredó sus manos en las ondas doradas que caían libres por la espalda de Heather, notando el tacto sedoso de su pelo. Su lengua definió el labio de la jugadora, profundizando el beso segundos antes de separarse - Wow

-Eso dicen todos - bromeó. - Nos vemos, Ronnie - se despidió simplemente, dejando un último beso rápido en los labios de Verónica.

-Nos vemos - todavía entumecida por haber besado a Heather Chandler se quedó parada frente a la puerta unos segundos antes de reaccionar y volver a su casa. Al entrar en su habitación miró por la ventana y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara

“BUENAS NOCHES”

***

Verónica era muy inteligente, pero del mismo modo era extremadamente obtusa. En un principio Heather pensó que era su forma de hacerse la difícil, que disfrutaba teniéndola dando vueltas a su alrededor frustrada. Pero la verdad era que la jugadora no se enteraba. Después de su primera cita habían seguido otras, Dance Dance Revolution terminó convirtiéndose en una pasión mutua a la que dedicaban al menos una tarde al mes. Pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntas desde entonces, aprovechando los tiempos libres entre entrenamientos y citas sociales para estudiar juntas en la habitación de Verónica o ver la tele en la de Heather.  
La gente no tardó en hablar.  
No era tan raro que alguien ayudara a la abeja reina a cargar sus libros hasta el aula, pero sí lo era que esperara a la jugadora a la salida de la clase, o que la dejara comer en la mesa de las Heathers, o que caminaran por los pasillos cogidas de la mano.  
Si alguien le preguntaba a Verónica que había entre ella y Heather Chandler la respuesta sería una serie de balbuceos seguidos de una mala excusa para cambiar de tema; nadie se atrevió a interrogar a Heather después de la primera mirada asesina.  
Pero se estaba cansando.  
Verónica era un misterio que le encantaba resolver pero empezaba a hacerse cuesta arriba. Pasaban tardes siendo perfectas compañeras de clase, simplemente centradas en sus apuntes y a una distancia que solo la parroquia local consideraría correcta, y luego estaba cuando no podían despegarse la una de la otra, sintiendo cada pulgada entre ellas como inaceptable. Heather rodeaba la figura de la jugadora con su brazo, sintiendo su respiración contra el pecho y jugaría con el cabello castaño y espeso hasta que se inclinara a besarla; o quizás Verónica le llevaba la contraria a la rubia hasta que se viera forzada a ir detrás de ella para pedirle perdón de la forma más tonta y dulce que fuera capaz. Era confuso.

Y Heather estaba harta

Entró en el comedor, buscando con la mirada la cazadora del equipo con el número diez bordado. Verónica estaba sentada con el resto de sus amigos, la patrulla perdedores como Duke los había apodado, apartada un poco del grupo mientras hablaba con un chico que llevaba un gabardina negra aunque estuvieran en Mayo a treinta grados. Frunció el ceño, analizando la postura incómoda de la chica y el leve rubor sobre sus mejillas, conocía esa expresión, la conocía porque llevaba casi dos meses provocandola. Atravesó la estancia con la gente apartándose a su paso hasta que estuvo frente a la mesa, el chico de la gabardina ni se inmutó. Con movimientos rápidos puso la mano en el pecho de la jugadora, empujándola hacia atrás en el asiento para separarla del borde de la mesa y poder sentarse en su regazo.

-¿Heather? - preguntó, totalmente desconcertada por la chica subida sobre sus piernas.

-Disculpa - inquiero el chaval, claramente molesto - Estábamos hablando.

-No es mi problema - se colocó el pelo y pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de Verónica, apoyándose contra su hombro. La cara de la chica empezó a sofocarse, todo el instituto observaba la escena. Los fríos ojos de Heather atravesaron al chico frente a ella.

-No es muy cortés por tu parte - bufó el chico.

-Repito - su voz se volvía más ácida por momentos y sintió como la chica sobre la que estaba sentada se tensaba. - No es mi problema.

-Conozco a las tías como tú - se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo de forma sarcástica.

-¿Ah, sí? - sus palabras rezumaban cinismo.

-Sí - señaló con la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la mesa. - No sorportais no ser el centro de atención - la risa de Heather fue falsa y condescendiente.

-Dijo el chico con una gabardina y actitud de tiroteo escolar-

-A mí no me interesa la atención - sonrió de medio lado, seductor, inclinando la cabeza para mirar a la jugadora tras Heather - Pero sí la conversación que estaba teniendo con Verónica.

-Yo no he dicho que dejéis de hablar - su rostro se mantenía sereno, como si realmente no fuera con ella.

-Está bien - se encogió de hombros - ¿Entonces nos vemos el viernes?

-Y-yo - balbuceó la jugadora, intentando volver a unirse a la conversación teniendo a todo Westerburg pendiente de sus palabras - tengo planes este fin de semana.

-Me adapto - el chico sonrió mostrando los dientes - Puedo ir a recogerte si quieres. ¿Dónde queda tu casa?

-Justo al lado de la mía - intervino Heather, ganándose una mirada furibunda.

-Qué coincidencia - el chico chasqueo la lengua, claramente molesto por su presencia.

-¿A que sí? - replicó, con falsa inocencia.

-Podemos quedar la semana que viene - dijo Verónica, intentando retomar el control de la situación - No hay partido, creo que podría tener hueco después del entrenamiento.

-Ronnie - la voz de Heather era suave y aterciopelada para llamar su atención a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo - Ese sábado es el cumple de Ram.

-Oh, mierda - chasqueó la lengua - Es cierto.

-¿Y Ram es..? - el chico cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, molesto al ver sus planes frustrados nuevamente.

-Su mejor amigo - 

-Creo que puede hablar ella sola-

-Oh, totalmente - Heather sonrió sin que la expresión llegara a sus ojos - Pero es que siempre acabamos la frase de la otra

-Wow - intervino la jugadora - Eso ha sido super cursi

-Cállate - siseó. Después del impacto inicial Verónica estaba disfrutando de la actitud territorial de la chica sobre su regazo, permitiéndose incluso rodear su cintura con los brazos.

-Bueno, tendré que seguir buscando el momento - el chico de la gabardina estaba confuso por la última interacción pero no por ello dispuesto a dejar ganar a Heather. 

-Descuida - la jugadora se encogió de hombros - No soy lo que se dice muy social.

-No lo parece- 

-Estoy segura de que podrás hacerle un hueco a… - se giró para darle un largo repaso con la mirada al chico de la gabardina con rollito emo-seductor - ¿te llamas..?

-Jason Dean - sonrió del mismo modo que lo hacía Heather, pero sin el obvio veneno goteando por los labios - JD para abreviar - inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda - ¿Y tú eres..? - los ojos entrecerrados de la rubia brillaron victoriosos.

-Su novia - respondió simplemente para acto seguido besar a Verónica delante de todo el comedor - Nos vemos después de clase - se levantó de su regazo, se alisó la falda y se alejó de vuelta a su mesa habitual, habiendo dejado a todo el instituto mudo y a una chica muy confusa con la cara manchada de pintalabios rojo.

***

Un suave gruñido despertó a Verónica. Se había quedado dormida con la cara enterrada contra la almohada, arropada por el calor de un cuerpo pegado contra su espalda. El aroma a perfume y champú impregnaba la cama como una densa nube que la mantenía flotando entre la vigilia y el sueño. Quería seguir durmiendo, el cansancio todavía pesando sobre sus párpados pero el gruñido volvió a repetirse y sintió como alguien escondía la cara en su hombro. Había dejando la ventana abierta, la luz de la mañana entraba intensa anunciando que la noche había llegado a su fin dando paso al día junto al inevitable momento de levantarse. Se separó de la calidez del cuerpo que la abrazaba y sintió el mordisco del frío matutino en su cuerpo desnudo mientras tropezaba hacia la ventana para poder correr la pesadas cortinas de tela roja. La habitación quedó coloreada por un tenue tono anaranjado. Se giró para la volver a la cama, encontrándose con unos ojos plateados todavía medio dormidos que la observaban.

-¿Pasa algo? - bromeó. Heather puso los ojos en blanco y Verónica no pudo más que pensar que se veía asombrosa medio dormida y con el pelo rubio hecho un desastre, brillando en tonos cálidos con la luz que se filtraba al otro lado de la ventana, en el mundo real que parecía demasiado lejano en aquel momento. Río suavemente - Tengo frío - anunció en su viaje de vuelta a la cama.

-Pues vístete - gruñó una vez más, dándose la vuelta para dejar la luz iluminando los lunares de su espalda desnuda.

-Prefiero hacer esto - Verónica se enredó en el cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama, soltando una risilla ante el grito ahogado que escuchó cuando rozó sus pies fríos contra las pierna cálidas que se escurrían lejos. Pese a todo, Heather volvió a girar para dejar que la jugadora hundiera la cara en la calidez de su pecho y poder abrazarla. Le gustaba sentir la respiración caliente contra su piel volverse más calmada hasta que sabía que la chica se dormía de vuelta.

-Te odio - murmuró. Cerrando los ojos a la luz que entraba por la ventana, negándose a escapar del pequeño oásis de felicidad que era despertar con Verónica entre sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentar nunca es obligatorio but makes me go uwu


End file.
